Chase Davenport
Chase William Davenport 'is the smartest of the three Lab Rats, with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create force fields around himself as well as specific parts of his body, and use telekinesis. It was also shown in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. His most used ability (besides super intelligence) in Season 4 is his Laser Bo. He is the brother of Adam, Bree, Daniel, and step-brother/cousin of Leo. He is portrayed by 'William Unger. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase has larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry, and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses require his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. **'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus) It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. **'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football in Commando App, and again in Speed Trapped to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. In Spike Fright, he uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. **'Mental Database:' Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them, essentially giving him a photographic/eidetic memory. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people's faces. ***'Physical Recognition App:' Chase can scan the fingerprints and faces from anyone off of his database. This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match, or when he scans Donald's coffee mug to get his fingerprint and escape the locked lab. **'Chemical Analysis Scan:' A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably, this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. **'Thermal Scanning:' It is demonstrated in You Posted What?!? that he is able to conduct thermal scans. **'Spectral Isolation Scan:' Among his many other scanning abilities, this ability allows him to scan an image and contrast the elements on it to reveal anything possibly hidden underneath of it. **'Speed Reading:' In Spider Island, Chase speed read one of Bree's books, probably due to his super intelligence and computer-like mental abilities. *'Force Field:' One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case, it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). In Sink or Swim, Chase's force field has developed so it's closer to Marcus's force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible **'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. (Speed Trapped) Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. *'Commando App:' When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Commando App. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. **'Super Strength:' When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is deactivated. While it is active, he can't use any of his other abilities. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. **'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video cameras. (Sink or Swim) He mentions in Lab Rats: On the Edge that he has a perfect memory of every mission because it's recorded on his chip's hard drive. **'Bionic Eye:' Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. ***'Bionic Vision:' It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the Davenport Household for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. **'Microscopic Vision:' In Llama Drama he uses this ability to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. He also mentions this ability in First Day of Bionic Academy while bragging to Sebastian. *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) This also means, however, that his chip signal, (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. **'Sonar Vision:' Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. (Sink or Swim) *'Super Durability:' Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. He can also take a hit from a deflected laser wire cutter. **'Extreme Climate Resistance:' Chase, like his siblings, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the Arctic, he only needed his mission suit. However, his resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as he still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. *'Mental Link:' Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. (Sink or Swim) He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. **'Override App:' He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency situation. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. ***'Bionic Fusion Attack:' Chase can use his Override App to link his Bionics with Adam's and Bree's, creating one large fusion attack. He must override both of them and then they must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Once they have charged up the energy, the blast is fired from Chase's side. However, it is very draining and will cause them to pass out afterward, due to it being a last resort. It is likely that he can use this ability with anyone he overrides. *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. *'Molecularkinesis:' It was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Though technically not an actual ability, Chase, (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so,) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. On both occasions that he does this, it causes him to pass out. (Sink or Swim) *'Laser Bo:' Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. It is also durable enough to withstand fire (as seen in the theme song). Bree states in Coming Through in the Clutch that his Laser Bo could slice someone in half. Behind the Scenes TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}